


Across an Ocean

by khaleecia



Series: AoKaga Month [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleecia/pseuds/khaleecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because I’m thinking about you,” was Aomine’s simple response. </p><p>“What? Of course you are, we’re looking at each other.” </p><p>Bakagami could truly be dense sometimes. Aomine’s hand which had settled comfortably underneath his head deliberately and slowly moved down his chest and past the scope of the camera, his fingers tugging at his t-shirt as he went.</p><p>--- </p><p>For Aokaga Month, day 11 (together) and day 12 (separate)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across an Ocean

It’s only been one day. One ridiculously long day. How could it be that a mere twenty-four hours could feel like an eternity? And if a single day felt like an eternity, how would thirteen more days feel like?

Aomine was sprawled across his bed, simultaneously cursing and blessing the skill that landed Kagami in a basketball training camp in Los Angeles. He didn’t think about applying to the same camp since he didn’t feel that it would help him improve. Bakagami was there for that. But now that Kagami was gone, he was in a place so far he might as well have been on a different planet. 

He had received a short text twelve hours ago saying that the lumbering redhead had arrived safely at his destination and Aomine had been staring at that text for the last ten minutes. 

_ Just landed. Talk soon, aho. _

Soon. What did soon mean when one was so far away and enraptured by a sport they both loved so much? It was getting late, too. Aomine was quick to look up the time difference and had been waiting all day for Kagami to call him. He gladly would have ditched any of his classes had Kagami called him. Maybe he hadn’t given Kagami enough credit and Kagami had actually factored in the time difference and Aomine’s willingness to stop caring about class, explaining why he hadn’t called yet. But Aomine had gotten home not too long ago and he still hadn’t received anything from Kagami. 

With a sigh, he turned the screen off and rolled over to set it on the nightstand next to his bed. 

_Bzzzt!_ _Bzzzt!_

The persistent sound of a call coming through made Aomine immediately spring up and hastily grab the source of the sound. He cursed as he nearly dropped his phone and grinned when the smiling face he had set as the caller ID identified Kagami as the caller. 

He ran a hand through his hair to try to tame it a little and hit the green button indicating that he was accepting the video call. “Miss me already?” he drawled, as if he wasn’t the one who already missed that tall idiot. 

“Huh? Yeah. Listen, Aomine!” That casual affirmation made his eyes light up. “The gym here is huge! We haven’t started training yet, that starts in the morning so we just had a tour of the place and have been discussing the upcoming training. Aomine! It’s gonna be amazing!” The excitement through the screen was almost palpable. The morose feeling that had been encompassing Aomine began to dissipate by talking to Kagami; it felt like a light was shining again. “Wish you were here though…” he trailed off. 

Aomine couldn’t even pretend to be disinterested when Kagami was being so genuine. Fuck, Kagami wasn’t just a light, Kagami was the entire sun. The warmth he felt at those words expressed itself through a broad smile. “Me too.” His smile turned into a mischievous grin. “Oi. Bakagami, do you have any roommates?” 

He lay back down and held his phone above him as he saw Kagami briefly glance around his surroundings. “Yeah but they went out. They wanted to try a burger place that’s apparently really good. Hey. I turned down burgers to talk to you!” 

“So they’re not there?” 

“That’s what I said,” Kagami’s eyes narrowed as he got closer to the screen, making direct eye contact with Aomine, “Why?” 

“Because I’m thinking about you,” was Aomine’s simple response. 

“What? Of course you are, we’re looking at each other.” 

Bakagami could truly be dense sometimes. Aomine’s hand which had settled comfortably underneath his head deliberately and slowly moved down his chest and past the scope of the camera, his fingers tugging at his t-shirt as he went.

He saw Kagami’s eyes widen as he finally understood what Aomine intended to do. “Oi. Ahomine. What are you doing?” He watched as Kagami shifted around and sat down somewhere. 

He didn’t say a word and didn’t break eye contact as his hand meandered back up, bringing along with it the hem of his gray t-shirt. “Hah? Nothing.” He had a wicked glint in his eyes as his fingers traced invisible shapes across his chest. 

“Like hell you are!” Kagami’s eyes were alight too, but his eyes were full of hunger instead of mischief. 

How could he torture Kagami and make him wish that he was with him instead of on the other side of the ocean? He flicked at a nipple, eliciting a hitch in his breath. 

“Aomine…” 

Noticing that Kagami was leaning forward seemingly resting his elbows on his knees and with that hungry look in his eyes, he responded, “Tell me what to do. But don’t touch yourself.” 

A strangled groan reached his ears. “That’s not fair!” 

“You lost the last one-on-one we played.” 

Another frustrated growl. “Put your phone farther so I can see.” These words were accompanied by a growing blush. By the time Aomine had maneuvered some boxes on a chair, faced his phone camera in the right direction, and sat up against his headboard, Kagami’s face matched his hair. Deciding not to further embarrass the other boy, he smirked and questioned what to do next. He was seriously going to enjoy seeing Kagami in this state. “K-Keep running your fingers around like you were doing.” 

Aomine slowly lifted his shirt and made a show of flexing his arm and chest muscles as he pulled the garment over his head to drop it on the floor. Trailing his fingers lazily across his chest again, he deliberately avoided his nipples. He watched as Kagami sucked in a breath and bit his bottom lip. One hand began to descend to the top of his sweats before moving away again. “Like this?” His heavy-lidded eyes met Kagami’s through the screen and he could see how difficult this was for the redhead. 

Running a hand through his hair, Kagami huffed and mumbled something. 

“Hah?”

Kagami’s free hand flew to cover his face, apparently too embarrassed to look at Aomine. “Y-your nipples.” 

“What about them?” Aomine tried to hold back, he really did. But it was just too good to see Kagami like this. 

“Ahomine!” Kagami growled, embarrassment and want mixing to give his voice a fierce edge, making his hand drop from his face. 

“Fine, fine.” He gave a short laugh and an impish grin as fingers began to knead nipples. He pinched and pulled, causing small gasps to fall from between his lips and his dick to grow half-hard. He continued to play with himself, waiting for the next set of instructions, making sure that he could watch Kagami watching him. 

Kagami was visibly affected and he blushed even more furiously than before as he uttered his next words, “Touch your dick.” 

Aomine let his hands leisurely travel down before slipping a hand beneath the waistband of the boxers underneath his sweats and finding the hardening member. He carefully wrapped his fingers around his cock and moved them up his length, tightening his grip. A small groan escaped from the back of his throat as he continued to slide his hand up and down his now-hard dick. “Like this?” His voice broke embarrassingly as he asked, but he ignored it since out of the two of them, Kagami was the one who was more flustered. 

“Let me see.” 

Removing his hand from his cock, he hooked his thumbs on the waistband and gently tugged it without enough force to actually pull it down. Shifting, he continued to give tugs too gentle to completely lower his clothes but forceful enough to pull the sweats and boxers down centimeter by centimeter. He moaned as the waistband slipped past his hard dick as it sprang free, resting against his muscled thigh. A groan across the world mirrored his own as he grabbed himself and repeated the actions from before. “Kagami…” Aomine closed his eyes and stroked himself slowly, spreading the bead of precum that had begun to form at the tip and sending a throb of pleasure through him. “Are you hard?” His erotic gaze settled back on Kagami as he opened his eyes and could tell that the redhead was gripping at something since the muscles of his arms were taut. 

“Aho!” The word came out with hardly any bite, though through his actions, the answer to his question was clear. He gasped out, “Go faster.” 

Heeding his instructions, Aomine hastened his pace, quickly sliding up and down while pressing underneath the head. With his free hand, he cupped his balls and gently massaged them, shooting another jolt of pleasure through him. Kagami’s mouth was open, letting out rough breaths and the screen was shaking slightly from his harsh grip. Widened eyes frantically moved between the lewd face Aomine was making and the lewd actions Aomine was doing. “Do you like it?” 

It seemed as if Kagami could hardly think since the sound that came out of his mouth barely resembled a word. “Hrngyes.” 

Heat had began to pool near his abdomen. “Ah, Kagami…” He was surprised that Kagami was still holding on and had managed not to touch himself. Maybe this was too torturous. While Aomine was still pumping at his twitching dick, keeping eye contact, he asked, “Do you want to touch yourself?” Kagami nodded shamelessly in his lust. “Bak-ah!” he moaned as the pleasure pooling began to spread. “Do it- ah…! Do it with me.” 

The arm that was holding tightly to who knows what hastily dove into his shorts and he could see the frantic movement of his arm. This wasn’t good enough, Aomine could only see his face. While the erotic face Kagami was making was maddening, he wanted a complete picture. “Put your ph-ah, phone farther,” he echoed Kagami’s words and watched as Kagami scrambled to place his phone on the desk in front of the bed. 

Kagami swiftly shoved his shorts and boxers down to his knees and gripped his extremely hard member with a groan. Wasting no time, he began to hurriedly pump his hand around his rigid cock with a slackened mouth. “Daiki…”

Seeing that wondrous sight and hearing his name pronounced with such want, Aomine’s eyes widened and he began to thrust into his hand, his bed creaking with the same rhythm. “Taiga, I’m-” he interrupted himself with a moan. The pleasure was spreading even further and he knew that he couldn’t last long. “I’m close!” 

“Me too,” Kagami gasped as he pumped his hand even faster.

There was no way Aomine could hold on. “I’m…! Taiga!” he shouted as a wave of pure bliss swept over him and blinded him and he came all over his hand and stomach, a hot, sticky mess. Sliding a wet finger up through the cum on his stomach, he made eye contact with Kagami and let the digit into his mouth, sucking hard. The sight of a cum covered Aomine sucking on his finger must have thrown Kagami over the edge because not long after, Kagami was moaning out a garbled version of Aomine’s name as he came into his own hand, panting from the exertion. 

They were both quiet for a few moments as they both tried to control their breaths and each grabbed some tissues to clean up. “You were pretty quick today, Kagami,” Aomine smirked. 

“Shut up!” Kagami began blushing again, “It’s your fault, Ahomine! I’ll make it up when I’m back, I’ll go for so long you’re gonna have to beg me to stop.” Aomine found it really appealing any time Kagami’s competitiveness flared up, even more so when it came to sex. 

“We’ll see about that,” Aomine was still smirking to Kagami’s annoyance. 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Kagami said as he pulled his shorts back up. 

“Hah? You did it too. Besides, I wanted you to miss me.” The words intentionally came out in an aloof manner. 

“I miss you even without that, aho.” Kagami was looking at him with a soft expression, completely different from the face he was making just moments ago. 

Kagami really was like the sun and Aomine felt his face flush just a little. 

“Baka. Isn’t it late for you? Aren’t you tired?” Aomine tried to distract Kagami from noticing that Aomine was beginning to get flustered. 

He could see Kagami glance off to the side, presumably at a clock nearby. “Ah yeah, it’s getting close to midnight. I should go to bed. Talk to you soon?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Love you.” The words came out so naturally. 

“Love you, too, baka.” 

They hung up and Aomine allowed a slow smile to spread across his face. The days would seem gloomy without his sun, but the light would return to his days soon. He could survive two weeks without the warmth of the sun. Especially if he would be getting glimpses of it like he did today. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this before I wrote the other ficlets for AoKaga month because the idea was immediate :P things are a little nuts for me right now, but I would still like do write for day 9/10 and future days too! 
> 
> Anyway, feedback is appreciated :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
